


loss

by Tat_Tat



Series: Steven Universe Fics in 2015 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst knew that what she and Pearl did was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loss

Amethyst knew that what she and Pearl did was wrong.

It wasn’t her lips hooked onto Pearl’s neck that was wrong, or her hand above Pearl’s knee. It was wrong because of the form she chose to embrace Pearl in.

“R-Rose…” Pearl whispered, shivering. The first time they did this, tears had formed in the corners of her eyes, and Amethyst kissed her lashes, salt warm on her lips. Pearl didn't cry anymore, but she still shook at the start.

Amethyst kissed the hollows of her cheeks, the corner of her mouth. She was wet under Amethyst’s fingertips, and Amethyst stroked her. Gently, gently. Just like Rose would have done.

Amethyst always loved to shapeshift, to be someone or something else. Not herself. She took Rose’s form sometimes even when Rose was alive. Rose always laughed and clapped, impressed by Amethyst’s impersonation of her.

It used to be fun. After Rose passed on, Amethyst took her form, alone in her room. She talked to herself using Rose’s voice.

The first time Pearl caught her, they were both mortified. Pearl stopped, shouted, and Amethyst shrunk and blistered in shame.  
“Oh like you don’t do the same thing!” she argued.

Pearl sometimes seemed to forget that her room was above Amethyst’s. When Pearl thought she was alone, she produced a hologram of Rose who stripped her down and dotted her shoulders with tender kisses. Amethyst had chanced upon the display once, and the complaint she wanted to make about Pearl’s swords in her room had evaporated. She hid and watched Pearl lose herself in the fantasy.

That’s how she knew that Pearl would grow slack from a kiss on the neck, that the sweetest sounds could be drawn out with a soft caress up her inner thigh.  
Amethyst always teased Pearl for seeking approval from others, but if Amethyst looked within herself, she would see she wanted it as much as Pearl. She shapeshifted into Rose because everyone loved Rose. Pearl venerated her, adored her.

“You’re wonderful,” Pearl would say to Amethyst, words meant for Rose. Amethyst pretended Pearl’s sincerity was for her, but it never felt as satisfying as she thought it would.


End file.
